Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving segmented data.
Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile multimedia data such as motion picture data is increasing. Such multimedia data can be exchanged between wireless communication-enabled devices. With the advance of wireless communication technologies and increased of storage capacity in mobile devices, it has become possible for the users to upload the multimedia data on a public webpage with their mobile devices, the uploaded multimedia data then being downloaded and played typically by other mobile devices. In this manner, the multimedia data can be exchanged between devices and uploaded to and downloaded or streamed from an Internet server so as to be accessed for various purposes.
The multimedia data transmission/reception (including upload and download) includes uploading and downloading files. Thus, in order to play a certain video on a webpage, the user has to determine the content of the video based on a preview image presented on the screen. The preview image may not be representative of the entire video if there are a number of different scenes with different characters or actions. The legacy type information on a video is not detailed enough to make an accurate determination about the video content, such that the user often has to play many videos one-by-one to find an intended one, resulting in a waste of data communication costs and time.
Also, since the video contents are transmitted as minimum by the file, it is impossible to transmit/receive only a selective part of a file. Thus, even when one desires just a part of a certain video for viewing, the user has to receive the entire file, resulting in an unnecessary waste of time and cost.